


Puppy Love: Meet The Parents (Owners)

by boxbubble



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcfassy, Crack, Interspecies, Kittens, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU McFassy starring Kitty!Michael and Puppy!James.</p><p>Michael gets to show James around his house, Zoe and Anne-Marie bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love: Meet The Parents (Owners)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.
> 
> More pitten?... Kuppy?... Interspecies lovin'
> 
> Originally posted on the McFassy Comm [here](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/70610.html#cutid1) re-edited version for archive in AO3.

Meet The ~~Parents~~ Owners

It’s the first time James has been invited into Michael’s house. Usually he just creeps in through the kitty entrance, although Michael has to give him a little boost as the door is not completely level with the ground and his back legs dangle a bit when he’s halfway through. Anne-Marie is there but Michael is anxious to give him a proper tour now that they don’t have to sneak around. They immediately leave their respective owners in the living room, hearing them snicker about something or other, mostly blubbering baby talk over a bunch of photo albums.

James loves Anne-Marie dearly and thinks she’s probably one of the smartest humans around but sometimes her behavior makes him worry about her. He’s reasonably sure that whatever she’s spending all her time on in the computer is killing off her brain cells.

-

Michael is house proud and likes regular brushings to keep the shedded hair on his leather couches to a minimum. All the furniture is hand carved wood that he never scratches, not even after a full bender with the catnip (because he has long since mastered the art of opening drawers, doors and cabinets. Once he figures out jars he suspects he’ll be unstoppable) but he’s reluctant about what a full tour will reveal about his home life.

Before he was an actor, he was a show cat and he is more painfully aware than ever that his owner is probably a crazy cat lady when he sheepishly lets James into his room on the second floor, which incidentally is also where all his trophies are displayed. An entire wall is completely devoted as a shrine to him, with photos, awards, ribbons, framed newspaper and magazine clippings lovingly arranged in a pair of giant floor to ceiling bookcases. Michael is aware of how deranged it all looks and hopes it doesn’t reflect badly on his owner in James’ eyes. Zoe is such a sweet, otherwise normal person as long as you don’t bring her cat into the equation.

The dachshund sits on his haunches looking impressed at all the bling before sharing a commiserating look with Michael. “At least she doesn’t make you wear sweaters,” he adds comfortingly.

Michael’s eyes cross as a visceral image of the frog plush hat Zoe forced onto him flashes into the forefront of his brain and he fervently hopes he’s shredded every last copy of those photos so James will never, ever know.

James continues blithely onwards, “I have a whole set of pullovers, even a tuxedo and don’t even mention Halloween. All the suckage of having to wear a soul destroying outfit and I can’t even eat any chocolate or I’ll die.” He turns his wide mournful eyes onto Michael at this “Where’s the justice in that, I ask you?”

Michael “Hmmms” sympathetically while going over whether he had eaten the backup disk containing last Halloween’s costume fiasco when James narrows his eyes in sudden suspicion, “Hey Michael, are cats able to eat chocolate?”

Sensing the danger in the question Michael looks down at James’ intent gaze, “I don’t know. I, ah, I’ve never had any. Cats like fish you know.” He gives his best innocent Bambi eyes impression to really sell it and James looks away mollified.

-

Zoe is in love with the images of Michael and James provided by Anne. She has really bonded with the little dog’s owner. By the time they’ve finished their first conversation over tea, Anne-Marie is like a sister as they swap web addresses and even discuss combining their pet pages now that the duo’s close friendship is brought to light.

It’s like they’re caught in a circuit of neverending moe, each one feeding on the others cute overload and trying to up the ante with another picture or anecdote to the whole saccharine pile they’re wallowing in.

Zoe even brings up a few candid videos she managed to record of Michael and James playing together out in her yard. There’s a particularly squee worthy one of a completely drenched Michael with a cross expression on his face, carrying a similarly wet James by the scruff of his neck away from the automatic sprinklers.

At first she had thought James was a stray as she always caught Michael hanging outside with him. Whenever she got close though the elusive playmate would disappear, leaving Michael alone chasing butterflies and generally looking as clueless as possible. She definitely knew something was up then as Michael was never that sickeningly angelic unless he was hiding something.

Thinking about their pets’ unusual romance and how busy Michael is going to be with their upcoming movie, Zoe abruptly questions Anne. “What do you think about getting James into acting?”

-

The question catches Anne off guard, she knows Zoe actually had Michael audition for a part in the same movie as her but had never considered that for James. Zoe continues saying James wasn’t trained but was already really close to Michael and they only needed a corresponding friendly pet for the telepath protagonist. Plus virtually all the scenes with James would include Michael, and don’t you think they’d be terribly lonely apart if Michael was out shooting the film in Georgia?

At the thought of sharing her James’ adorableness with the world, especially snuggling with Michael, Anne sighs dreamily and says yes before Zoe can even finish her pitch.

-

James pauses gnawing on the plush mouse Michael offered to him and asks, “What do you think those two are doing down there?”

Michael shakes himself from his half doze on top of James, realizing belatedly that his paws were busy making biscuits on the dog’s nape before registering the question. “I guess human type stuff. They both seem to have some kind of compulsive disorder with their computers.”

“Do you ever wonder if they’ll eventually be unable to speak proper language after one of their internet updating sessions?” James puts out with a suddenly serious expression on his face. “I try to help her, but Anne’s removed all the cords from the ground and wrapped them in six layers of rubber insulation. She’s completely at the mercy of that box and I’m beginning to suspect her phone’s in on it too.” A frown creases James’ forehead as his ears pinch together in anguish. “I don’t want to communicate with duck lips and cooing for the rest of my life.”

Michael nuzzles him consolingly, “They’re grown adults you know. You have to let them make their own choices.” He licks at the worry wrinkles on top of James’ head adding “With Zoe, as long as she can still work the can opener I know we’ll be fine.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate contains a toxic substance to dogs called theobromine. It is difficult for them to metabolize and can kill them if given in sufficient quantities. Smaller dogs need to be especially careful and James is a really tiny one.


End file.
